In the related art, in this type of component mounting system, as a device which mounts a component having a terminal on a board S, a device which images the component having a terminal by a camera before the mounting, and determines a state of the component based on an acquired captured image and component data stored in advance, is known. For example, in PTL 1, a device which accommodates the captured image acquired by imaging the component having a terminal by the camera before the mounting in an image memory, reads out corresponding component data (the size, the position, or the number of characteristic members, such as components, leads, or ball terminals) from a component data storage memory, recognizes the characteristic members of the component by performing image process with respect to the captured image based on the read-out component data, and computes the center or inclination of the component from the recognition result, is disclosed.
PTL 1: JP-A-2007-59546